


You Autocomplete Me

by ShimmerShadows



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Heroin, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: Lying in their own beds, two hearts meet





	You Autocomplete Me

White sheets, neatly creased at the edges. Watson can't sleep. The firing of guns, the smell of antiseptic barely covering the iron stench of the bodies. You can't piece together a body with duct tape.

*bzzz*

"How r u bruh"

Fucking Sherlock. How can he guess what John is thinking at this hour?

"Chilln"

*bzzz*

A purple eggplant emoji. The drugs addling his mind again?

*bzzz*

"Hot AF 4 u"

*bzzz*

"Im fuking hard 4 u."

Clearly heroin. It had to be that.

"Sherlock," he tapped in, "you need to lay off the horse."

*bzzz*

Just then, a sound at the door. Watson springs out of bed, prowls to the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's Sherlock, I need your help on a case."

"No!" John yelled, "you're out of your head again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't deal with you when your screaming mad on drugs."

"Do I *sound* like I'm screaming mad right now?"

He didn't. Watson looks at his phone screen.

 

"Whodafuck dis?"


End file.
